Spontaneous Events
by Hanaryme
Summary: Murder, strippers, smut, maths- Who knows what could happen in this story! Alfred the football team captain decides to follow Arthur Kirkland, school president one evening and it all leads to a series of spontaneous and insane events. USUK. Warning: Smut, fluff, violence, M-preg... Oh bloody hell just expect the whole lot!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's the first chapter of this collab I mentioned. Honestly, I have no clue where this fan-fiction will go, I just trust Abbie to not make it's entirely crazy, well I hope you enjoy it, I'm really proud of this chapter! I don't own Hetalia (Yet). And I'll tell you now, this chapter is written by me, and the next is written by Martini1x**

* * *

Alfred Jones was the typical school jock, tall, big built, unnaturally handsome, loved by girls, feared by nerds. Little did they know that the captain of the football team had a secret crush on another, one that could perhaps ruin his reputation or boost the other's. He sighed, looking down at the floor beneath him; it was afterschool which meant he had to go to practice. He tried to ignore the eyes belonging to girls, watching his every moment as he headed to the changing rooms. As he entered he was met with his friends, Mathias and Gilbert.

"Late as always, aren't you?" Mathias laughed, still leaning on the lockers behind him. "Coach is gonna be real mad, this is this 5th time in a row"

"Being told off is the worst. You should be more punctual and awesome like me!" Gilbert said, a grin appearing on his face when he mentioned himself.

"No way he'll be mad, he knows he needs me!" the American dismissed, he opened his locker, containing his kit, and began to get changed, a set of toned abs revealed when his changed from his shirt...

"Whoa! Have you been working out?" Gilbert asked, gazing at the sight. Alfred's face reddened, as he swiftly placed his other T-shirt on.

"Oh my god, dude, you can't just look at another guy like that!" Alfred rushed the words out of his mouth, Gilbert raised his hands.

"No homo, I was just asking"

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that. Rumours are goin' round that you like Mattie~" Mathias teased, this rumour caught Alfred's attention, he then proceeded to give Gilbert a funny look.

"Dude, not cool." Alfred commented with a straight face.

"How many times does the awesome me have to tell you guys? I do-"

"Beilschmidt! Kohler! Jones! Get your arses out of there and come and practice!" The coach approached the teens, anger displayed clearly in his face.

"Sorry sir..." The trio responded before leaving the room.

* * *

After an hour and a half of running round the field, throwing, tackling and scoring, practice was finally over. Feliciano and Lovino, who despite their size can play football really well, Gilbert, Heracles and Alfred, were all discussing the start of the season and the tactics they should use.

"Well anyway, now that's over and done with. Do you all want a ride home with me and fratello?" the happier twin asked the group.

"Sure, all of Coach's nagging took the energy of me, I need to rest to get back my awesomeness" Gilbert replied, Heracles huffed in acceptance. The four turned to the American, awaiting his answer.

"No thanks, dude. I forgot something in my locker and I need to go get it." Alfred excused.

"Well we could always wait for you...I guess." Lovino offered.

"Still nope, I feel like walking home anyway" Alfred stood up, and began to walk back into the main building, he walked up the stairs and towards his locker, but he paused when he noticed one of the rooms was still filled with light. Who would seriously be here at this time? Thought the American, he peered in through the small area of glass in the door, nosing to see who was still inside. It had been no other person but the School's president, Arthur Kirkland. He was seated at his desk, filling in some paper as it seemed. His emerald eyes scrolled through the pages before his smooth pale hands went to scribble on it. His bushy eyebrows which were a different colour to his flaxen hair furrowed in frustration. The British student had a reputation for having pride in his position and in the school, and acted upon anything which would jeopardize the school's peace, to which he was disliked by most for it. But this didn't bother the American, ever since Arthur stood up for him in the first year for being accused for something he didn't do but unfortunately both ended up in detention for it, he always thought Arthur was like his guardian angel or something. Alfred continued to watch the Brit work, his gaze fixated on the chair. Until suddenly the person who was on it disappeared, the door had opened, which scared the American, who thought it was a ghost, causing him for stumble backwards onto his butt. This then also scared the Brit, who didn't expect anybody on the other side.

"Bloody hell Jones, why are you in school so late and why are you outside the council's room?" the Brit questioned.

"Well I err... I was going to get some stuff out of my locker and well...yeah." Alfred replied awkwardly, not quite sure how to get out of this alive.

"Last time I checked your locker is not in this room, now hurry up, I have somewhere to be" He closed his eyes and sighed, before walking past Alfred as if he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Now usually the American knew better than to stick his nose where it doesn't belong however, this was a special case, one involving his crush at that. Making sure he wasn't caught, hiding behind lockers, corners and staying a safe distance, he followed the president out of school and beyond, he noticed that Arthur carried a case which had a lock on it, and he wondered what could be inside, not being able to resist the temptation to find out, he continued to stalk his prey. He knew what he was doing was so very wrong yet he couldn't help but to think how right it could be. Arthur suddenly turned, and went into an alleyway, and Alfred's 'hero senses' were tingling, Alfred accepted he wasn't the smartest guy in the world, but even he knew what happens in alleyways: drugs, underage drinking, rape... The American sped up slightly to make sure Arthur wasn't going to be attacked or even worse... He noticed that Arthur went into a building, after talking with a guy clothed in black, with sun glasses balancing on his nose. A bouncer? Alfred's suspicions that Arthur wasn't who he seems peaked to a whole new level; though he knew there was no chance of getting past the large guy. Turning around, he went through the entrance which was connected to the same building and was greeted by a blonde haired male, who at first glances could be suspected as a girl, if you didn't notice the hair on his chin.

"Bonjour, are you here for the show tonight? Or just here for a drink?" He spoke in a thick French accent, almost hard to understand the words flowing from his lips.

"Uh... I'm kind of here for both." The American lied, rubbing his neck.

"Of course! What fun is there in a show without any fine wine, straight from my country~" he cheered. "The door to the right then, monsieur..." he waved his hands towards the mahogany door, and opened it for Alfred, he stepped through and saw a stage, surrounded by round tables with creepy men and young women sitting around them. Alfred automatically sat at the nearest empty table he could see. But eventually that solidarity was ruined when another male sat at the table.

"Ah- I hope you don't mind me sitting with you, well I didn't really have a choice aru~ it was either you or that guy..." The Chinese male, who looks too young to legally be here, pointed towards a huge guy wearing a thick coat and a long scarf, who was staring at the poor man.

"It's fine dude..." Alfred sighed, he didn't really mind the company, he just really wanted to know what he's about to watch, and where Arthur went. Music suddenly blasted through the speakers around the hall and the French guy reappeared on stage, he began giving an introduction to the show however, Alfred's attention was drawn to the Chinese man calling him.

"I'm Yao by the way, Yao Wang aru~" He raised his hand expecting the American to shake it, to which the American did so.

"I'm Alfred, but just call me Al" he gave Yao a light smile.

"I heard the Britannia Angel with be dancing for us today!" Yao stated.

"Britannia Angel?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, aru. He's the best dancer they've got rumours are that he's just a senior in high-school but because he's so popular Francis up there can't bring himself to fire the guy" he explained. The two noticed Francis had ceased his introduction and a couple of men walked on stage, one had blonde spiky hair and green unreadable eyes, another had a bigger build, tanned skin and green eyes and one had blonde hair slicked back and striking blue eyes, he was the more muscular of the group. Much to the Americans horror they began to dance rather...erotically, until removing some items of clothes. Alfred had decided before they were pretty much naked that he needed a break.

"Save my seat dude, just going to the restroom" he excused.

"I'll try aru" Yao responded. Alfred stepped into the restroom, and splashed his face with cold water, after a couple of minutes of trying to put his act together again, he heard a change of song, and he walked out and sat back in his place.

"This is it, he's coming on now!" Yao said excitedly before he focused fully on the stage in front, Alfred followed suit he gazed at the stage waiting for this so called 'angel' to reveal himself. Somebody emerged from the curtains, Alfred shifted his gaze upwards to see a figure dressed in just a toga and a set of wings, he continued to scroll his eyes higher until he saw the face of the body's owner...

"Holy shit" Was all the American could get out. He never expected THE strictest, uptight and shy president of the school to be a part-time stripper.

"I know, quite a sight, isn't he?" Yao said. Alfred went into overload, not being able to process this. But he still maintained his view on the Brit, watching him dance and strip shamelessly yet so graceful and beautifully. The green eyes belonging to the Brit met Alfred's cyan. And an unusual expression flashed across Arthur's face for just a second, before he continued with his dance. Once the song had ended, the manager, Francis appeared once more on stage to announce the show was over and everybody left the room. Alfred was the last to leave, shock still plastered on his face. He tried to figure out where he was in the town, not really paying attention when he followed Arthur here, until a thin hand grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall...

"You bastard, what are you bloody doing here?! How did you find me?" Arthur growled.

"I never really stopped following you."

"Ever heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Alfred nodded "Well lucky for you that I don't hate you else I'd make your life hell." He hissed.

"Look I'm really sorry it's just that I was interested about knowing more about you because we never get to talk or hang out" The American rushed out, his face red, he wasn't quite sure if that was counted as a confession or not.

"Well next time how about just asking me, git." The Brit brought his lips to the American's "See you later, Alfred~" Arthur said slipping a piece of paper with his number on it down the American's boxers, and then he walked down the street. Alfred's knees turned to jelly and buckled beneath him, his face crimson red: not only did he survive that but he also was kissed by Arthur. Alfred felt scared yet so happy at the same time, a small smile brought to his lips as he stood back up and began to figure out where he was...

* * *

**Mathias is Denmark for those who didn't know, and the other strippers are: Netherlands, Spain and Germany. Your turn, Abbie... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hi! It's Martini1x! XP Obviously I don't own Hetalia and Hanaryme should've checked it for spelling errors also so if there are any you can blame her XD Hope you enjoy my chapter 2!" **

**Me: Don't blame me for anything weird, heck, I haven't even read this myself yet. Sorry for the delay, Abbie's lazy :P**

* * *

Alfred stumbled in through his parent's front door exhausted after wondering around all night. He'd been a little bit lost to say the least and completely smitten with Arthur's advances even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. By the time he'd decided to pay attention to his situation, Arthur had gone. Leaving him in the middle of nowhere... with nobody to follow home... Not exactly his best plan. As he shut the door behind him and tiredly plonked himself down on the sofa, his mom came down the stairs. Commending him for getting out of bed on time to school before briskly pushing him out the front door once again. Before Alfred knew it he was zombie walking his way to school, struggling to stay awake as he clumsily stepped along the sidewalk to the school gates.

* * *

Alfred opened his eyes to see bright lights all around him, but not club lights, white lights, like nothing he'd ever seen before. He stood up and almost fell over due to the soft, springy substance he was walking on. Restoring his balance he looked down to see clouds beneath him and brown, leather sandals on his feet rather than his regular sneakers. Alfred then gasped and almost fell over again at the sight of his unusual clothes. A white toga, similar to the one Arthur had worn but slightly longer, was now covering his otherwise naked body. Alfred's cheeks reddened slightly at this, despite there being no one around and his hands rushed to the outfit to attempt to keep it down past his knees. He blushed further as a snigger sounded from behind him. He quickly turned around to see Arthur standing there on a slightly higher cloud in a more revealing version of his own outfit, along with a halo floating above his head and a pair of wings on his back. He stood giggling as Alfred quickly let go of the toga and stood up straight; struggling to make himself look composed due to the fact he now had company. As he looked up at Arthur, Arthur stopped giggling and blushed, putting his hands up to his mouth and looking down as his face became pink with embarrassment. Alfred had to restrain himself from jumping up to Arthur and flooring him right there and then for looking so god damn adorable. He could see why they called him the Britannia Angel. As Alfred thought this, Arthur's wings began to flutter, and he descended and hovered gently in the air above Alfred. Leaning down and cupping the American's chin in one hand, Alfred closed his eyes and leaned upwards, he could feel Arthur's breath on his lips, millimetres from his own when-

"Psssssstt, Al" Alfred groaned subconsciously as someone shook him in his sleep. Busy in his dream world with the Britannia angel.

"Al~" The voice shook him more as he tried to shake of their hand in return.

"Alfie~" The voice getting louder as Alfred attempted to knock them off a little more violently, trying to return to Arthur as he began to fly away.

"Arthur, come back" Alfred whined out loud, beginning to stir as he could hear giggles around him.

"Well, Alfred, I think that might be a problem. Considering there isn't an Arthur in this class". Alfred woke up to the students around him giggling as the teacher looked at him with a frown.

"Sleeping in class again Alfred? That's a detention after school" Alfred sighed

"Sorry Mr Edelstein" as the class continued to giggle around him. He looked at Feliciano to his right, the suspect who'd been shaking him, who gave him an apologetic look and a shrug before looking back to the front of the class with his usual cheerful expression. His elder brother Lovino sniggering at Alfred from the chair behind, Alfred bobbed his tough out at the Italian before putting his head back on the desk and praying class would be over soon, so he could go find Arthur; although, he had no idea what he'd say to him when he saw him. He wondered about this until class ended and he was forced to stay back afterwards, he knew the coach of the football team would be mad at him for not showing up again, yet he doubted he would be any good anyway in this sleepy state. When detention was finally over he headed over there nonetheless only to find everyone packing up to go as he got there.

"Late again, Al? Better hide, coach will be on the lookout for you" Prussia sniggered as Alfred entered the locker room.

"Edelstein kept me for detention, little I could do about it" Alfred complained in reply.

"Hey guys, is this bag one of yours?" Mathias lifted up a black duffel bag from the bench.

"Nah, why would it be mine I didn't have PE today the other class d-…" Alfred trailed off as he realised who owned the bag,

"Obviously it's not awesome enough to be mine" Gilbert commented beginning to unzip it curiously. Alfred darted forward and grabbed it before he could glance at any of the contents inside.

"Dude, I thought you said it wasn't your bag?"

"I was wrong, it is mine really. Erm… I should go hide from coach then. Cya guys!" Alfred quickly blurted out before running from the locker room, leaving Mathias and Gilbert to shrug it off in confusion. As Alfred slowed to a jog and stopped round the corner, he unzipped the bag and peeked inside. His eyes widened as he recognized the outfit tucked within, the white toga and wings, no doubting it was Arthur's bag now. Alfred wiped his brow, thank god he'd got to the bag before Gilbert or Mathias had seen the contents. Now all he had to do was get it back to Arthur. He zipped the bag back up as he slid his hands into his back pockets in thought, How could he get to Arthur? As he did this he felt an object that wasn't exactly meant to be there…He looked left and right to check if anyone was around before slipping his hand down the back of his boxers to quickly get the object. He held it in front of his face, a piece of card? Alfred gasped, mentally slapping himself for forgetting that Arthur had slipped it down there the day before. He looked it over, curious as to what it was, only to discover a number written roughly on it, along with a… sensual silhouette and a name 'The Nuthouse'. Alfred almost laughed at this, also thinking how stupid he was for missing the name of the club the previous day and not deducing what it was before he'd entered. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he dialed the number, hoping that Arthur would answer.

"Come on, pick up, pick up" He mumbled as the dial tone sounded in his ears. Alfred groaned and tried again; to no response. Of course, he was probably at work right now…

"Urgh" Alfred sighed, just when he thought he'd found the solution. Then he noticed movement in the corner of his eye, he turned his head to see a bulky figure coming in through the front of the school. At first he ignored him and continued with thinking about how to get to Arthur's club before he realized he recognized that face… He looked up again as the figure carried on walking down the hall. Alfred turned and jogged a little so he could walk closer to the person and get a better look at them, the blond hair, blue eyes… It had to be him, right? But what was he doing here? And how could Alfred just go up to him and ask him where a strip club was? This was his only other solution though… Alfred made up his mind and before he could second guess it he quickened his pace to get closer to the figure and tapped him on the shoulder. The figure turned around, his build and height making the buff American look small in comparison, but Alfred fearlessly came out with the question.

"Hey, do you work at-"Alfred paused as he picked out the card again from his pocket and attempted to prevent a blush covering his cheeks as he repeated the name to the man In front of him; who was... looking at him expectantly. "The… Nuthouse". There was an awkward pause between the two as the taller looked surprised at what Alfred had asked him, blushing slightly himself before looking around to see if anyone else was there.

"Ja, and what of it" his voice accompanied by a thick German accent as he gave a menacing look to the high schooler.

"I just wanted to know the address dude, I don't want any trouble". Alfred put his hands up to show he didn't want to cause a fuss; though he couldn't put his finger on it… the German accent seemed familiar…

"Hey, you're not related to-" Alfred was interrupted as the just the guy he was thinking of walked into the corridor.

"Brüder, you two know each other?" Gilbert walked in and questioned the two, just as Alfred was about to reply the blonde German spoke up

"Nein, he just bumped into me now and asked me if I was related to you as we're so alike; we haven't met anywhere before" Giving Alfred a glare that told him to 'shut up and don't mention the strip club' as best a look could as Gilbert glanced at him as if he didn't believe him.

"Well anyway" Gilbert chirped up; not questioning his brother's weird reply. "Alfred, this is Ludwig, my Brüder". Alfred nodded and held his hand out to shake Ludwig's.

"Nice to meet you" The blond of the two German's took it and shook it firmly.

"Ja, you two… anyway Brudder, we should be going now"

"Right, then let's go! I'll cya round Alfred!" Gilbert waved and jogged down the corridor. As Ludwig made to follow him Alfred grabbed at his sleeve,

"Erm, the address?" Ludwig leaned forward to Alfred who leaned back a little in anxiety, but realised this was unnecessary when the other male reached down to the card in his hand and turned it over, showing Alfred the address printed in pink on the opposite side. Ludwig then turned and swiftly followed his brother as Alfred face palmed for his stupidity before heading out the school and heading to the address written on the card.

Alfred walked up to the club, opting for the side entrance where he guessed the dancers entered, only to be stopped by a smiling male with silvery hair and a long scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Da? Can I help you?" The Russian stepped between the American and the door intimidatingly.

"Um, I wanted to see Arthur? Well… the Britannia Angel I guess" Alfred replied, mumbling a little as the bouncer smiled down at him.

"And you think I'd just let you in, da?"

"Um, well…" Alfred had to admit he hadn't thought this far, he began thinking of a way he could get the bouncer to let him in when the door was swung open from the inside, revealing Arthur huffing and puffing, clearly in a rush. When a voice echoed from inside

"You better get your costume quick Artie, you've gotta be on soon"

"Don't You Think I Know That, Git!" Arthur shouted in return before looking forward and glancing at Alfred in front of him.

"What are you doing at this entrance Idiot?!"

"Well… "Alfred replied lifting up Arthur's bag."You left this behind at school". Arthur's eyes widened as he saw what was in Alfred's hand before dragging him in through the corridor and into his dressing room. "Whoa, Dude slow down!" Alfred was practically thrown into the room as Arthur shut the door behind him and snatched the bag from Alfred's hand. Burying through it, he removed the costume and sighed in relief before tearing off his clothes in a rush to get ready for the show.

"Erm, so, I'll just be going then I guess…" Alfred edged towards the door before Arthur could get fully naked in front of him.

"Don't even think about it!" Arthur turned, just in his boxers, grabbing Alfred and pushing him into a chair in the corner of the room. Arthur continued to hurriedly undress, although Alfred tried. He couldn't keep his eyes from taking a glance at the slender lines of Arthur's back, or the curves of his hips, or the… Alfred blushed and looked away as he realized he was staring as Arthur removed his boxers and quickly slipped his toga on top; Smirking at Alfred's shyness before finishing up his outfit and making for the door.

"Stay here until I get back", he practically commanded before leaving Alfred in the room on his own. Alfred had no idea what Arthur was planning to do to him when he returned and began to think about the possibilities as the lack of sleep caught up with him and he drifted off in the chair; nothing but his crush littering his mind.

"Alfred wake up!" Alfred woke up by being shook the second time that day as he saw Arthur back in his uniform in front of him. He glanced up to the high window to see the stars peeking out, was he really asleep that long? Arthur smiled down at him as he woke up,

"About time git, come on it's getting late"; Arthur pulled him to his feet and out the door.

"Erm, where are we going?" Arthur ignored Alfred's question and instead waved his arm in the road to signal a passing taxi. Leaning to the window to tell the driver his address before sitting in the back and pulling Alfred in beside him, Alfred was grateful for the glass that separated them from the driver.

"So, I guess I'm thanking you for bringing me my bag, git."

"No prob, dude" Alfred practically beamed despite the insult, happy he could do something useful for someone for a change. "But why are we going to your place?"

"Well, I'm guessing you want something in return, right? It's not like someone would help me just for the sake of it". Alfred looked at Arthur, confused.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Oh come on, as if you'd go through all the trouble of finding the club again, coming here straight after school and attempting to get past that creepy bouncer for nothing" Arthur replied giving Alfred a doubtful look.

"Nope, I just wanted to be the hero I guess, isn't it just fun to help the damsel in distress?" Arthur looked up at the American as Alfred said this, clearly dumbstruck.

"No one's ever done anything like that for me before…" Looking down and blushing in embarrassment and surprise at Alfred's kindness.

"Well, I feel honored to be the first" Alfred smiled at Arthur, leaning forward and lifting up Arthur's chin to see him smiling, his eyes glazed over as Alfred used the edge of his hand to wipe away any signs of tears. Arthur grabbed it and held it there; "Hey" Alfred cooed "Don't cry". Arthur looked back up at him as the taxi stopped and Arthur put the money through a gap in the glass before leaning past Alfred to get the door for them both. Alfred held him there, Arthur blushing at his action, "Dude, I told you, I won't accept anything in return" Arthur frowned before glancing at the ground.

"I don't want to have to owe you anything" He mumbled.

"You won't have to" Alfred replied.

"At least let me give you one thing"

"What's that?" Alfred questioned, only to be surprised by Arthur's lips meeting his own. After a second Alfred relaxed into the kiss, leaning into Arthur who pushed back as the kiss became more passionate. *Cough* *Cough* They were interrupted by the coughing of the taxi driver, clearly not wanting the other two to go any further in the back of his car. Arthur broke the kiss, leaving Alfred whining. He smirked,

"Now we're even"

"I guess I have to accept that" The American smiled back at the Englishman as he climbed off of Alfred and slipped out the car.

"I shall see you around, Alfred".

"Yeah, see ya" The American barely managed a goodbye as he watched Arthur's hips saunter away, smiling at the aftertaste of Arthur's lips on his own.

"So, where you going, kid?" Alfred told the taxi driver his address, watching Arthur smile from the doorframe of the apartments as the car drove away.

* * *

**"Woohoo! Finished :) Hope you enjoyed! Was a little longer than expected and...**

**That whole seen with Ludwig was completely pointless but YOLO XP I was soooooo close to adding smut and I feel like I sinned for that scene in the dressing room not containing a lap dance *Cries* You better appreciate me holding back all my perversion Gabbi XP Hurry up and develop relationships next chapter so I can add smut"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy cow, I actually updated this thing after centuries! I could give you an excuse but y'all probably can guess I was just procrastinating and stuff like that, so I hope this smut satisfies you for now while my adorable little waifu writes the next chapter~**

* * *

Despite having the most boring and complicated lessons, Alfred was actually looking forward to going to school. Why? Because Arthur is in his classes; if it was like how it used to be: Alfred would be watching Arthur, but too shy to say anything to him. However, recent events have caused the American to consider the fact actually talking to people helps to develop the relationship rather than staring at them like a creep. He got changed into his clothes, plain ultramarine jeans and a plain shirt covered by his 'jock jacket' (You know exactly what jacket I'm on about guys). Combing through his hair and stealing a couple of pop tarts his brother had cooked for himself, he ran out of the house, charging straight to school. Entering the school, he had already encountered a ton of girls asking him out or trying to flirt but despite how pretty or fit these girls may have been, he knew only Artie was right for him. He peered into his chemistry lab, noticing the absence of the Brit. _He's probably just late or something... _He thought as he sat down on his uncomfortable hard chair. The bell had rung by now and a swarm of students had come through the door, but still no Arthur. The class had continued to progress and with each minute Alfred's panicking worsened. _Artie has never missed a day off... What if something bad happened to him?!_ He had not noticed his constant panicking had taken up the whole lesson and only snapped out of his 'mind palace' when the bell rang once more, causing him to stand up and walk out of the class, pushing people in his way. Rather than going to English literature, he snuck out of the building, and left the gates, doing his best not to be caught by anybody-

"Oi, Alfie! What're you doing?!" A familiar German asked. "You're not leaving me alone to suffer English are you?!"

"Gil... What did I say about calling me Alfie..." The American sighed, before continuing "I was just going to... Well..." he trailed off, not coming up with an excuse.

"Oh, you going to see your girlfriend?~" The Albino teased, "Kesesese, your secret is safe with me!" the American wasn't really going to complain about Gilbert's accusation, it was going to help him get to Artie and that is all that mattered...

"Yeah...That! Well, I'm going now... Tell Miss. I felt super ill and got sent home if she asks!" He yelled to his friend, before running out of the gates and towards Artie's flat.

* * *

He knocked on the door for the third time, cursing a little afterwards.

"Fuck Artie..." He sighed angrily, before he heard noise coming from inside the flat.

"Hold on a bloody second, will you?!" He heard the Brit groan. _At least I know he's alright..._ He heard the door unlock from inside, revealing Arthur...In just a towel, wrapped around his waist. _Oh my god..._ Alfred could've just came in his trousers just at the sight. Arthur's surprisingly toned body completely visible for Alfred and Alfred to see, his damp hair, brushed back slightly, making it look a little neater, while his body was still dripping with water from the shower... "Like what you see, love~" His thoughts were interrupted by the Brit's seductive purr. Alfred's face turned crimson, avoiding Arthur's gaze. He tried to avoid commenting on it, and attempted to change the topic.

"Uh... I just came t-to check up with you a-and see if y-you were o-ok..." He stuttered, his voice breaking mid sentence, Arthur merely chuckled in response, before walking back into his apartment, pointing at Alfred with his index finger to come in too. Alfred moved as if he had no control of his body, slowly walking into the flat and shutting the door behind him, Arthur gestured him to the sofa, sitting down on it, with his legs crossed.

"Um...So why weren't you at school?" Alfred asked curiously, still avoiding Arthur's gaze, to which Arthur only sighed.

"Talking about school right now?... I suppose if you insist on knowing, I had to work later than usual last night so I was extremely tired this morning and only recently woke up..." He said, rubbing his smooth pale hand through his hair.

"Oh so that was it?!" Alfred exclaimed. "Man, I ditched school and probably got into trouble for nothing then..." he commented. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"You skipped class to check up on me?" He asked, looking flattered. "My, what a noble little hero you are... I suppose your kind deeds cannot simply go unrewarded, no?" He said in a rather suggestive tone, Alfred's face turned even redder, if such a bright red could even be achieved, that was it. But before Alfred could say anything, his lips were connected to Arthur's. Though initially shocked, he kissed back, getting closer to the Brit who deepened the kiss further, Arthur bit Alfred's lip playfully, causing the American to gasp. Arthur used this opportunity to slip his tongue through Alfred's mouth, exploring the moist cavern, their tongues tangled in the most exotic dance. Alfred was too enveloped into the kiss he didn't even notice Arthur beginning to remove his shirt. Arthur broke the kiss, causing Alfred to groan in disappointment, causing the Brit to smirk triumphantly. He moved onto kissing Alfred's neck, sucking and biting certain areas to claim Alfred was **_his._** The shirt was then somehow removed completely, before the Brit returned to attacking his soon-to-be lover's neck before moving to Al's collarbone. The American could do nothing but try to resist the urge to moan, however, a moan soon escaped Alfred's plump lips when Arthur had begun to tease his nipples, tracing circles around them before using his mouth to suck on them softly causing them to harden. The American could feel his member harden due to the work of his crush, and the other noticed, he grinned before teasing.

"My, you're a little too excited..." He began to undo Alfred's jeans, removing them completely, he teased the sensitive flesh through the remaining cloth covering it, causing Alfred to whimper, and feel a shiver go down his spine. From removing the boxers, Alfred gasped at the cold air circulating around his hard-on, before the cold air was replaced by Arthur's warm breath, Alfred shuddered but a loud moan erupted from his mouth when Arthur used his tongue to gently lick the tip, before his mouth travelled down the American's hardened shaft, and his hands massaging Alfred's smooth toned thighs... Alfred, continued to moan, bucking his hips upwards, holding Arthur's head down lightly. Arthur, began to swirl his tongue around the shaft, and began to cause vibrations, causing the American to arch his back, moaning loudly as he once again bucked his hips.

"Art...I'm close-"He panted huskily, the Brit considered this a signal to speed up. Until the American had reached his limit, releasing his seed into Arthur's moan, yelling his name as he closed his lust-clouded eyes. The Brit swallowed all of his seed, licking his lips afterwards, he then whispered seductively into Alfred's ear...

"We're not quite done, love..." He removed his towel, revealing his hardened member to Alfred, who could do nothing but stare at the sight, his face still tinted pink from embarrassment and from the heat radiating from the two. Arthur kissed Alfred on the forehead gently, before touching Alfred's lips with 3 fingers... "Suck" He commanded in a tone Alfred couldn't simply deny. He opened his mouth willingly for Arthur, using his tongue to coat Arthur's fingers generously, Arthur couldn't help but to get turned on further at the sight in front of him. He removed his fingers from his mouth, and replaced them with his own mouth, slipping his tongue into Alfred's wet cavern once again, entangling their tongues together, as Arthur slipped a single digit into Alfred's entrance. The American initially gasped into the kiss at the feeling, wincing a little, Arthur broke the kiss, looking lovingly into the American's cyan orbs, Alfred simply nodded, knowing well what the look was saying, Arthur then started to kiss the American once more, moving slowly in and out of the American, until he was used to it. He then added another finger, the American didn't react as much this time, however let out another moan, as the digits thrusted in and out of him until-

"A-Artie!~" Alfred begged lustfully, the Brit merely smirked, immediately knowing of what he hit, he continues to aim for that area, slipping in a third digit, without the American realising. Alfred moaned shamelessly as his back arched, clinging onto Arthur tightly, however the moaned soon ceased when Arthur removed his fingers... His moans then turned into disappointed whimpers. But soon realised why the Brit had stopped as he had lined himself up with Al's entrance. The look Alfred gave the Brit was of pure lust, love and hunger, and Arthur had considered this permission as he slowly entered Alfred, gasping at the feeling of Alfred surrounding him, the American winced a little, but nodded for Arthur to continue regardless. He sped up as he noticed Al's pain turned into pleasure, as the moans continued to escape his mouth, Arthur began to moan too.

"God... You're so tight, Alfred~" He purred huskily, beginning to speed up and pound harder into his partner. Alfred, clung onto Arthur once more, bucking his hips wanting Arthur to go even deeper inside him. This continued, increasing in friction and speed until Arthur had his Alfred's special spot that makes him scream.

"Artie... There a-again..." he panted, not being able to take this much longer, as his lust-filled eyes watched Arthur with amazement, as he continued to thrust in that spot once more but with more force. "Art... Oh god...P-Please..." he begged again, the Brit got closer to his ear whispering seductively:

"Scream my name, Alfred, show me how you feel." Alfred couldn't take it no longer as he hit his climax, screaming his crush's name until he ran out of breath, and releasing his seed all over their chests; soon after, Arthur released into Alfred's hole, removing himself before falling next to the American. "Alfred, never leave me. Never..." He sighed.

"I-I won't..." Alfred whispered in response, his world fading to black as tiredness overcomes him...

* * *

**Well yay! I did something, so please review, and continue to support this extremely slow fan fiction XD**


End file.
